


Good News (or: Cas and Zeke are kinda weird sometimes)

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Series: Texting in the middle of the night [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo... I have some other stuff for this verse already written, but if you want to read anything specific, tell me. I'm open to suggestions :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also:<br/>Feedback please...?</p></blockquote>





	Good News (or: Cas and Zeke are kinda weird sometimes)

“Zeke? Can you come here, please? I need you.”

  
  


An hour later, a distraught looking Cas flung open the door to her house and pulled her twin into a tight hug. Immediately, Zeke wrapped his arms around her, put her head under his chin and kissed her head. After around five minutes, he carefully disentangled himself, tilted his twin's head up and pressed his lips softly to hers in their normal way of greeting. Then, he looked into blue eyes that were identical to his own.

“What's wrong, Kitten? You sounded freaked out on the phone. Haven't heard you sound like this ever since the Doctors told you that you were completely healthy again.” Those dark blue eyes ran over his whole body once, before they focused on his face again, only to immediately fly down to his left hand. Full, red lips parted in surprise before curling into a blinding smile.

“Is this what I think it is?” Pale, long fingers ran over the plain silver ring and Zeke found himself smiling back, momentarily forgetting about the fact that his twin sister was scared.

“If you think that this is an engagement ring, then you're right. Sam asked me to marry him. And I said yes.” After a loud shriek, Zeke found himself in another tight hug.

“Oh my God, oh my God! Zeze, I'm so happy for you guys! You're gonna get married, oh my God! I'm your maid of honor, right? Can I be your maid of honor? Oh, it's gonna be so beautiful. You and Sam are getting married! Congrats, congrats, congrats!” He grinned giddily at his baby sister who was bouncing up and down and clapping her hands in excitement. “Jesus, wait till we tell Dean. He's gonna go nuts, I mean his baby brother is getting married. This is so exciting. Why are we still standing around outside? Come in, come in. I'll make some coffee or tea or whatever you want.” With that, Cas dragged her twin into the house.

As she walked into the kitchen, still rambling about the engagement, Zeke looked around the living room. Chuckling slightly, he looked at the pictures all over the fireplace. There was one of Dean and Cas's family separately, some of both family's together at different occasions, some of Zeke and Sam together, some of Cas and Dean together, some of Cas and Dean with some of their friends from Scotland and, right in the middle, a picture from their wedding. It was two pictures in one frame, the one a close up of both their faces and the other one the same picture just from further away.

Cas and Dean were on the dance-floor, in the old castle in Ireland they married in, slow-dancing. Zeke grinned at the memory.

  
  


_It was late, through the windows you could already see the sky getting darker, and most of the guests were already gone. By now, it was only the closest family still present. And, of course, the newly married couple._

_Both of them had gotten comfortable as the evening went on, and were slowly waltzing to a slow song. Dean, who had discarded his suit jacket and loosened his tie, had his hands firmly on her waist, softly running his fingers over the white dress. His new wife had taken off the veil and pulled out all the pins holding her hair back, so it fell in dark curls over her shoulder, her high-heels had been taken off and thrown into the nearest corner the second they were out of the church. She had her hands folded in Dean's neck, running her fingers through his short hair._

_The white A-line dress swished gently as Dean led her in a small turn, brushing over the floor. Their foreheads rested against each other and the couple was staring into each others eyes. Slowly, the blonde cop kissed his new wife, neither of them noticing their surroundings, together in their own little world._

_As they pulled back and reopened their eyes, green meeting blue, their eyes were filled with so much love and adoration, even a blind man could see the profound bond between them._

_Zeke smiled softly and raised his camera, capturing this moment.  
_

  
  


Still smiling, Zeke put the picture back and turned to walk to the kitchen to help Cas. When he passed the couch, though, he stumbled over a bag. Crouching down to pick up the items that had fallen out, he frowned. Pregnancy tests. Loads of them. There must have been about twenty pregnancy tests in that bag. When he heard Cas walking back into the living room, he stood up to face her, the bag still in his hand.

“Um, Kitten? Is there something you want to tell me? Is this why you called me? Are you pregnant?” His twin sighed and set the cups on the table, pulling Zeke to sit on the couch with her.

“I don't know. The only thing I know right now is that I have morning sickness, weird cravings, well weirder than usual, the smell of food makes me want to throw up and my period is around three weeks late.” She looked slightly frustrated.

“So you went and bought what? Twenty? Twenty five? Pregnancy tests?” Cas looked down sheepishly.

“Thirty.” She mumbled and Zeke raised an eyebrow. “I bought thirty pregnancy tests. I wanted to be really sure. I mean, they aren't 100% accurate, right? And you were taking so long to get here and, well, you know what happens when I'm left alone.” Zeke chuckled slightly.

“Yeah, I know. Like that one time you bought tons of cereal, more than we would have needed for a year, because Dad was going away for two days and you were convinced we were gonna starve to death without him.” His twin sister slapped him on the arm at that, only causing Zeke to laugh loudly.

“That one was your fault, asshole. And can we get back to the topic on hand? Are you gonna help me with this?” He stared at her for a while.

“Well, I can't.” Now, she frowned and opened her mouth to protest. “At least I can't actually take these tests for you. But if you just need me to keep you drinking a shit ton of water and hold your hand while we wait for the results, then I can do that.” Again, Cas pulled Zeke into a hug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best twin ever.” Zeke laughed again and pushed his hand through her hair.

“I know. Now, you start drinking that goddamn water.”

  
  


  
  


“What will you do if you really are pregnant? I mean, you would have to tell Dean, and, by the way, I still think he should be here for this right now.”

“I don't know. I mean, I'm in the middle of my doctorate, I have the interview for the job at the college, Dean and I are still paying off the house. Holy hell!” Suddenly, she sat up in Zeke's lap.

“What?” He pulled her back down on his chest.

“We'd have to get a new car. And I couldn't drive my bike anymore. The house isn't exactly baby safe, and I'd have to tell the rest of the family.” Zeke shuddered at the prospect of having to tell their father and their siblings about a possible new addition to the family. That would be terrible. Cas and Dean wouldn't have a calm minute after that.

Cas flopped about on the couch until they were lying chest to chest and stared at her twin. Zeke's impression immediately softened and he ran his hands through her hair. The great thing about being as close as they were, was that they didn't need words to communicate. They never really needed them. Looks and touches were enough. So, Zeke knew what was the real cause for her worries.

“He's not going to be angry. He loves you, and he'd love the child just as much. You don't have to be afraid.” Cas huffed out a breath against her twin's collar bone.

“I know. It's just, it's illogical. He's not gonna be angry or freak out, and I know that. But, what if he doesn't want it? What if he thinks it's too soon?” Suddenly, a voice rang out from the doorway.

“If what is too soon?” Dean had apparently come home earlier. He and Sam had wanted some brother bonding time and had decided to end the day on the older Winchester's couch. “Hey, Angel.” He kissed his wife, completely unperturbed by the fact she was lying on her twin. “Hiya, Zeke. Heard you wanna get married to my brother. Congrats.” The twins blinked for a moment, a little surprised at the sudden appearance of the Winchester brothers. Zeke found his voice first.

“Thank you. Speaking of my fiance, where is he? Thought you two wanted some quality bro time.” Dean laughed.

“As did you two, it seems. Samsquatch is in the kitchen, wanted something to drink.” Cas and Zeke shared a panicked look, the pregnancy tests were in the kitchen. Laid out neatly on an old newspaper. Ignoring Dean's confused look and the confused question, they jumped up and started running to the kitchen when Sam came out.

“Um, guys?” The poor moose looked complete and utterly confused. “You do know that there are about twenty pregnancy tests on the table, right?” Dean's eyes went wide as saucers and he quickly went into the kitchen to see it with his own eyes. The twins remained in the living room together with Sam, both of them fidgeting nervously.

“Angel? Why are there twenty pregnancy tests on our kitchen table?” Cas breathed in deeply and let the air back out in a huff.

“Thirty.”

“What?” Dean was even more confused now.

“There are thirty tests on our kitchen table.”

“Okay, thirty tests then. But why are they here?” Cas rolled her eyes.

“Well, most of the time, when a woman buys pregnancy tests, she thinks she might be pregnant.” Sam and Dean's mouths dropped open.

“So... so what? Angel, you're pregnant? What do the tests say?” After shaking off the surprise, Dean looked like an overexcited puppy. Cas looked down.

“I don't know. I was going to look at them before you came in.” Suddenly, the door to the kitchen flew open and Zeke came in, grinning like a lunatic.

“Twenty-seven positive. Kitten, you're pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... I have some other stuff for this verse already written, but if you want to read anything specific, tell me. I'm open to suggestions :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also:  
> Feedback please...?


End file.
